BlacklistedFirefly
} |name = Vale Richke |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Pre-Game= - School= - Casual= - Work= - Cloister Library= - Public Library= }} }} |-|In-Game= - Derse= - Battle= - Wounded= - Dead= }} - God Tier= - Hoodless= - Hooded= }} }} |caption = Hello there. What may I assist you with today? Perhaps you are in search of a particular tome? |specibus = Bookkind |modus = Density Modus |screenname = blacklistedFirefly |style = Types in long, verbose, statements to convey her meaning through superflous prose. |home = St. Johnathan's Church cloister. |planet = Land of Haze and Snow (LoHaS) |age = 15 Earth Years |title = Seer of Time |relations = Sister Richke - Guardian (deceased) Greg Alvain - Friend Anne Gloria - Friend Andy Mitras - Friend}} Be the Studious Librarian You are now Vale Richke, and you're kind of in the middle of READING A BOOK. Then again, you always are, so it doesn't really matter that much. READING is your biggest hobby, and your passion in life. You work in two different LIBARARIES, and you are always STUDYING, though it may not be what you're supposed to be studying for your SCHOOLWORK. You attend ST. JONATHAN'S SCHOOL, a religious school, as per your SISTER'S request. You don't follow her RELIGION, but you support her and help out around the NUN'S CLOISTER where you live with her and the other nuns. Your Chumhandle is blacklistedFirefly and your long hours of pursing through the cloister's library have done marvelous wonders for your vernacular and grammar. In fact, you tend to impress your friends (and slightly annoy them) with your vast vocabulary. Personality Vale seems very cold and distant, but it's not because she doesn't like speaking to people. Rather, she's just unsure as to how to approach them. Once she knows you well enough, it's difficult to get her to stop talking for a moment to get a word in edge-wise! Vale loves to read, and has two separate librarian gigs. One at the cloister where she lives, and one at the town's public library. Vale likes it because she rarely has to talk to people, it's quiet, and she can read and pester her friends via the Pesterchum mobile app. Vale's favorite books are fantasy and the occasional sappy romance novel, but she's read all kinds of books in her life. Everything from textbooks to comic books. Vale learns a lot this way, and she has developed and likes to use her large vocabulary this way. She also is a fountain of random knowledge. She likes to know things as conversation starters when she's feeling awkward. Background Vale lives in a cloister with nuns at a church close to where she was found as a baby. She lives very similarly to a normal girl, even attending high school at the Catholic school next door. Anything Vale can't learn at school, she goes home and looks up in a book, or surfs the internet until she knows. Since Vale doesn't practice her Sister's religion, she's free to live her life with whatever comforts she chooses. Vale likes to live simply despite this, but she does use her computer often. Vale earned the money for this herself with a part-time job at the public library, where she also works. Vale gets along great with her "sister", Sister Richke, who found her in a crater fifteen years earlier. They celebrate that day as Vale's "birthday". Guardian Vale was taken in by the nun who found her. Vale ended up taking her last name, and living in the church's cloister, even though Vale doesn't practice her Sister's religion. Sister Richke is okay with this, and doesn't push the matter. She and the other nuns like having Vale in the library, where Vale reads all day long. Patron Troll Vale's patron troll is Yridae Slythe. Yridae uses her to get information on the humans, and calls Vale an "ambassador" to trollkind, a title that Vale takes rather seriously. Vale asks Yriade lots of questions about troll society, and Yridae is (mostly) honest. Modus Vale's density modus is similar to Stack modus, but the items are sorted by density instead of order they were placed in. For instance, if Vale were to capchalogue a rock, then some water, she would have the water be on top, and thus the water would have to be used first, as it is less dense than the rock. Strife Being a librarian for her Sister's cloister, Vale uses bookkind. She doesn't just throw the tomes, instead she puts enemies to sleep using long, rambling narratives, confuses them with prose, and even terrifies them using naught but a few words on a page. Vale can also use spellbooks to an extent. Vale isn't the type to believe in magic, so her spells are always a bit on the weak side, and can backfire easily. Vale's ultimate weapon is a black tome called "The Akashic Record". The Land of Haze and Snow (LoHaS) The Land of Haze and Snow (LoHaS) is a rugged land under constant attack by blizzards, sleet, and hail. It takes a hardy person to survive among the land's consorts, the grizzly bears. While Earth's grizzlies would hibernate during the winter, the grizzlies of LoHaS have learned to survive despite the snow killing off many plants and forcing other animals to burrow underground. Vale finds a trove of ancient lore underground in LoHaS because she followed a burrowing grizzly bear. The Denizen of LoHaS is Loki, the Norse Trickster God. (ancienthistory.about.com) Loki, according to Snorri Sturluson, in his Edda (c. 1220 A.D.), was an Aesir god and the son of Farbauti and Laufey or Nal. His brothers were Byleistr and Helblindi. Loki is also called a giant. The earliest literary treatment of Loki myths is from the 9th century. His depiction is complicated and contradictory. In the Edda Loki transforms himself into a mare to lure away a stallion and therefore help the gods. As a mare, Loki gives birth to the stallion Sleipnir. Loki also sires the wolf Fenrir. Loki tricks the blind god Hod into shooting Balder with the only entity that hasn't sworn an oath not to hurt Balder; that is, mistletoe. As punishment for his role in the permanent death of Balder, Loki is bound to a jagged cliff until world's end, Ragnarok. Loki is malevolent, cunning, clumsy, magical, and eloquent. He often associates with Thor or Odin. Seer of Time As the Seer of Time, Vale was tasked with assisting Andy at the forge. She teamed up with Yriade and Varlux (Andy's patron troll) to create the Genesis Frog. Vale can also see far into the future and alternate timelines, thus assisting her teammates by advising them of the best course of action. At first, it was hard for her to focus due to there being so many timelines, but after months of practice, she was able to focus her visions into a coherent sequence of events. Sister Richke.png|Sister Richke Vale's room.png|Vale's Room Trivia *Vale's name is pronounced "val-leh rick-uh". *Vale's symbol is the meteorologist's symbol for ice. Category:Human Category:LazDoxyStuck Session Category:Female Category:ParadoxyIntent